


Masquerade

by loki_god_of_sexiness



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_god_of_sexiness/pseuds/loki_god_of_sexiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For just a moment, Loki and Sif find peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> A super old prompt from tumblr by idk who. Tis really short.

If you told the trickster prince of Asgard that he would find himself dancing with Sif at Baldur’s birthday ball, he would have done of two things. He would have either stared at you for many minutes before finally bursting out into side-splitting laughter and dismissed it as a jest. Or, he would have rolled his eyes and walked away with a huff of annoyance. Certainly, he would not have expected it. Ragnarok would surely come before such things were to happen. And yet, that was exactly where the young sorcerer found himself that day. 

As was his custom, he had spent the entire ball rolling his eyes at idiotic people, changing the hair color of some of the more distinguished guests, sending off fireworks in the middle of discussions as to cause even the most stoic screech in a rather undignified manner. Now, however, he found himself sitting far away from the crowd, fiddling with the cuffs on his far too stuffy formal clothing. Of course, he did find his attire quite appealing, but that didn’t make it anymore comfortable. The Allfather had told him in no uncertain terms that were he to play any more tricks on the guests, he’d be forced to help Iduun tend to her trees. The thought caused a shudder to run down his spine, and he had quickly decided it was in his best interest to simply sit in a corner and make small birds to flutter around his hands. After all, birds were quite nice.

The birds were pecking at his ears gently, and he was having quite the nice time. Or at least, he was until Sif decided to procure a seat directly next to the trickster. As if they had never been, the birds vanished and he turned his eyes warily to the woman. Unlike most of the other maidens attending, she hadn’t tried to impress with looks. Instead, she was wearing a light, silvery dress that hung loosely around her form as if it really could not care less about the body lying underneath. Her hair hung down without much ceremony, and she hadn’t even bothered with jewelry. Loki wanted to slap himself for even spending time thinking on it. With a sneer, he turned fully towards her. “And what do you want?” 

The warrior rose an eyebrow. “I was going to ask your hand in a dance, but if you plan on being rude about it, I will more than gladly leave you be.” With that she made to stand up and find someone more willing, who wouldn’t snarl at every turn of the way. It took a moment for her words to register in the prince’s mind, but when they did, he reached out to grab her wrist. He silently cursed himself for doing so. 

“Well, I see no reason why not. Not that you are the most desirable company, but there seems to be little else to occupy my time.”

And those words hand marked his doom, he later decided as his feet swept across the marble floor, one hand held gently in Sif’s, and the other resting on her waist. Of course, if asked, he would never admit to actually enjoying it. Because that would admit to the fact that his lips lifted unbidden into a soft smile, his heart beating just a bit faster than the music weaving around the two.


End file.
